Forgotten Meeting (One-Shot)
by FR0ST16
Summary: A LITR Oneshot that takes place 10 years before Ezrabine's honeymoon. Ezra and Sabine are enjoying they're little honeymoon when Sabine's singing reminds Ezra of something he didn't remember anything about. They start a discussion about it and concluded they have met just years before Ezra joined the Ghost crew, without realizing the forgotten promise made of their first meeting.


**Forgotten Meeting**

* * *

 **They are about 20 years old when they got married by the way; Little something I never thought about.**

* * *

Sabine Wren Bridger was cuddling with Ezra Bridger in their little cabin on Alderaan, two days after their wedding. Everything was quiet for them, even their unborn ad'ika was calm for once. Sabine began thinking back to when they first met just years before, but it was difficult because it felt like she knew him her entire life, especially when they consider everything they've been through during those years since he first joined the Ghost crew. She looked up to a very relaxed Ezra and studied his face. She continued to think of those earlier times, but something was still off. She felt like she's seen that relaxed face even before they first met.

"Ezra?" she whispered at first, then she said his name again a bit louder, even tapping his shoulder. Finally, he woke up and looked straight into the golden brown eyes of his wife. His _wife_.

He could still believe all of it himself.

"Yes, dear?" he answered, almost as quietly as Sabine.

"This might sound weird, but I feel like I knew you even before we met on the Ghost," she said.

Ezra stared blankly at her, but he could feel something was a bit off as well.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I feel the same way."

Sabine looked into his blue eyes, a bit surprised. "You have that feeling, too?"

"Yeah... but I don't think we've ever met until that day," Ezra said, referring to _that_ day when he joined the crew. "I mean, you'd think one of us would have been able to remember if we ever met before that, right?"

"Good point," Sabine said, but she didn't buy it. "But..."

Ezra frowned slightly. "We probably shouldn't worry about it right now."

Sabine nodded, "You're right... we're probably just still excited about our marriage." Her voice faltered at _marriage_. Ezra couldn't blame her; Everything from the proposal all the way to the wedding seemed like a dream to them, even reality felt like a dream.

"You tired?" Ezra asked then, yawning a little bit himself.

"A little... What time is it?"

Ezra looked at the time, "About... 2200."

Sabine rolled her eyes, but playfully slapped his chest, "We're off duty, silly. You can speak normal time."

Ezra grinned, "Universal time, dear."

Sabine's heart jumps every time he calls her 'dear', 'love', and any nickname he gave her, which is usually Sabs or 'Bine **(Bean, Bine, either way works)** and he knows it. The look on her face after he says any of those things gives it away, which he can't help but smile.

* * *

 ***The next morning* *Ezra's POV***

I heard Sabine singing in the shower, and she was still singing after she got out. She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, even though most of it was in Mando'a. But those lessons she gave me really helped me catch many of the words. Something about the "Love of her life" or something like that.

Something clicked in my mind when she started one song that was about two people being unlikely friends. I stared at Sabine in shock when some realization came to me.

"S-Sabine..." I started.

She looked at me and stopped singing.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked me.

"That song you were just singing... I've only heard that once before..."

She gave me a curious look, "Where?"

"At the market on Lothal 10 years ago..." I said.

I could see she was thinking back and slowly, the realization hit her, too.

"Wait, are you saying we've actually met _before_ the Ghost?" she asked.

I nodded, "There's no doubt about it!"

* * *

 ***10 years earlier***

"Mother, what's that over there?" a young Sabine asked her mother, Ursa, while they were strolling the markets on Lothal. They were there to try out some of the Lothalian cuisine called the Souffle a la Lothal. They kept hearing about from their friends from other worlds. Apparently it's one of the best meals in the galaxy, or so they've heard.

However, Sabine's attention was to something else; A cat-like creature just a few meters away from them.

Usra looked to where her young daughter was pointed and then down to her, a light smile on her face.

"That, my dear, is a creature called a Loth-cat. They can be dangerous, though, so be careful. You're not ready to fight anything like that just yet."

"It's cute," Sabine stated, making her mother chuckle.

"They can be everything but cute as well. Keep that in mind."

"Yes, mother."

Sabine continued to follow her mother and father until they reached the restaurant; It was a cozy little place, filled with hundreds of creatures from other worlds.

"Welcome! I hope you find your time here to be well spent," a greeter said once the Mandalorian family entered.

The greeter looked them up and down and smiled. "Mandalorian, huh? You are a very rare sight this far from Mandalorian space."

"Don't try anything you would regret, alright?" Ursa growled. She was, of course, wearing her armor and had her weapons locked into their holsters, but charged in case something happened.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Please take any open seat you find," the greeter said as he let them in.

They took a seat at a vacant booth in the far corner of the room and almost immediately, a serving droid rolled up to them, requesting whatever drinks they may want. After they ordered their drinks, the droid disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments passed until the droid reappeared with their drinks.

Sabine was just drinking some Lothal fruit juice that she ordered, which surprising to her was actually pretty good, when she saw stormtroopers running past their window, radios going crazy. She watched the troopers turn a corner, and felt a slight disappointment. She admired the soldiers and their job of keeping order around the galaxy.

Pretty soon, the droid returned and took their order, which of course was the Souffle. All three of them ordered the Souffle. The droid left to turn the order to the chefs, who immediately began cooking. It was their most popular dish at this particular restaurant.

* * *

 ***Back to the Present* (Yes I just did that)**

Ezra stopped Sabine for a moment, who just stared into his eyes, curious why he suddenly stopped her.

"I remember that place," he said. "Too bad it's been shut down just weeks after that day. I remember running past it, too."

He grinned when Sabine asked him what he did.

"Stole a couple Jogans. Not a major problem, but I started taunting them and tripping them up."

Sabine chuckled, "You always seemed to be a jokester."

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Ezra crouched behind some crates, hiding from the Stormtroopers, and double checked his bag for those Yogans. Sure enough they were safe and sound. He heard a few troopers closing in on his hiding spot, so he got his wrist launcher ready. The troopers walked right past him and he decided to have a little fun. He climbed on top of the crate and began shouting.

"Looking for me?"

The soldiers jumped, startled, and looked around until they found their target, standing on a crate.

"Get him!" one shouted. The Imperials raised their blasters, but before they could fire, a volley of yellow balls of energy hit the two troopers, knocking them unconscious for only a few moments.

Ezra laughed, "Nice try!"

He jumped off the crates and began running when he found a squad of troopers running after him. Every once in a while he fired some rounds at the Imperials with his wrist launcher, but it didn't seem to do much good except slow them down. Nevertheless it was enough to give him time to find a new hiding spot. He stifled a snicker when the white-armored soldiers ran past him, even bothering to check the alley he was hiding in.

When the soldiers were gone, he casually began walking through the city, though he knew they'd recognize him so he needed a disguise. Fortunately, there was a brown cloak sitting on a bench with its owner nowhere to be found. He put it on, and though it was a little big for him, it was perfect. He pulled up the hood and continued walking through the city to get back to his 'apartment.'

As he walked past a restaurant, he saw a family walking out, seemingly satisfied with the meal they must have eaten. He watched them for a moment and concluded they were not from Lothal, primarily from the clothes they were wearing, especially the older woman. He noticed the man had dark brown hair, the older woman had black hair, while the young girl, which he guessed is not much older than him, had brown hair as well. Ezra watched them turn down an alleyway and frowned; That was a dangerous alley. He quickly managed to climb to the top of the buildings and watched them while making sure he wasn't seen. It didn't take very long to find the family, but he could already feel something was going to happen. Sure enough, a gang turned a corner and stopped the trio, their weapons ready.

"Alright, let's make this quick," one of them said, likely the leader. "You hand over your money, and leave. Don't even bother getting the Empire on us because by the time they get here we're gone."

The gang began to circle the three people so they wouldn't be able to get away. However, the man and woman had other ideas.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" the woman growled.

"No, but do we care?" the gang leader asked.

"No, we don't," his henchmen replied.

"Big mistake," the woman said as she drew her pistols. "My name is Ursa Wren, Countess of Clan Wren, House Vizsla, of Mandalore. Now, you could drop your weapons and leave us alone, or you can fight and die at the hands of a Mandalorian. You choose."

Ezra only heard the _of Mandalore_ aspect of the announcement, but his eyes grew wide, _"These people are Mandalorians? What are they doing way over here on Lothal?"_

The entire gang shifted uneasily, but their leader spoke up, "Come on boys, there's only the two adults and a kid. We outnumber them 3 to 1!"

"Right!" his gang said as they prepared to fight.

"Your funeral," Ursa said as she fired upon the criminals. Many of them fell before they finally took cover and returned fire, forcing the three Mandalorians to take cover.

Ezra watched the firefight go on between the Mandos and the gang, but some movement caught his eye and he noticed a younger kid, who also beared the gang's symbol, steal something from the younger Mando, who tried to fight him off but was shoved to the ground. She stood up and ran after the fleeing criminal, despite her mother's warnings to stop.

From the rooftops, Ezra followed the chase, which eventually stopped when the gang kid was cornered at a dead end. The girl stood in his way and prevented him from leaving, but the gang kid grabbed the girl and pinned her to the wall, choking her out.

"You're going to regret attacking a Mandalorian," the girl choked out, glaring daggers at the criminal.

"You're going to regret following me," the gang member spat, tightening his grip around the girl's throat.

She struggled to free herself, but she was losing energy and fast. She couldn't breathe.

Ezra decided to help the girl out, which he normally wouldn't do, but she was going to die if he didn't help. He jumped down from the roof and shouted, "HEY!"

The guy turned, still pinning the girl to the wall, but slightly loosening his grip enough for her to breath only a little.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Ezra grinned, "That's no important right now. Let her go."

"As if. I kill this Mando, I'll get more respect. Who knows, maybe I'll get paid double. No, TRIPLE!" the gang kid said.

"Do you really want to make more Mando's angry?" Ezra asked. He noticed the girl was staring at him, mouth agape with her fight to breath. She kept trying to kick the guy, but he wouldn't let up his hold on her.

"So what? The more the better! And what are you going to do to stop me, Loth-rat!"

Ezra glared. He hated being called a Loth-rat. He wasn't completely homeless, after all. He charged his slingshot and fired some rounds at the guy, who didn't expect the attack. He lost his grip on the girl, who collapsed to her knees coughing for air. The guy was stunned for a few moments, enough time for Ezra to kneel beside the girl and help her.

"Who *cough* Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help," Ezra said calmly, but he saw the gang member stand up and charge him.

Ezra didn't move out of the way in time as the guy plowed into him, knocking him to the ground hard. He gasped for air, as the sudden hit knocked the breath out of him. The guy tried to punch Ezra, but he's already been in enough fights and knew how to defend himself. He tilted his head and the fist flew past him and hit the ground instead. Ezra cringed when he heard a loud crack, and the guy yelped in pain, clutching his broken hand.

"Damn you, Loth-rat!" he screamed.

Ezra stood up, ready for another strike that never came. A pipe hit the back of the guy's head and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Behind him the girl stood, a bloody pipe in her hands, as she breathed heavily. She was staring at Ezra, her weapon now pointed at him.

"Stay away from me," she growled.

Ezra raised his hands and lowered his hood, "Calm down. I'm not going to try anything."

"Why did you help me?" she asked, then.

"You needed it," Ezra simply replied.

"I had it under control!"

"Didn't look like that to me."

She stared at him, blankly.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing. I watched you and your family turn down this alleyway. I was going to warn you to turn around, but by the time I caught up you were already face to face with those guys," Ezra explained.

The girl hesitated, but slowly she lowered the pipe and dropped it to the ground.

"A-Are you alright?" Ezra asked.

"I'm fine," she said harshly. "I've taken bigger hits."

"We should go find your parents. They must be worried for you," he said then.

"I'll follow you. But when we do find my parents, don't let yourself be seen. It's... hard to explain," the girl said.

Ezra sighed, but nodded, "Alright."

The girl continued to stare at him, slightly blushing, "By the way," she began, "Thanks for your help. What's your name?"

Ezra didn't know what to do, and in his panic he ended up coming up with a random name, "I'm uh... Jason."

"I'm... Khora," the girl replied. _'I can tell his real name isn't Jason.'_ The young Sabine thought to herself.

 _'I know she's lying. Her name's not really Khora._ _'_ Ezra thought to himself.

The two decided to just leave it at that and walked around to find Sabine's parents.

As they were walking, Ezra noticed a small Imperial insignia on Sabine's shirt under her jacket.

"So uh... you're a cadet at the Imperial academy here?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes, but not here. On Mandalore. I'm here with some free days at my family's request. Clan Wren is highly respected with the Empire, really," Khora, really Sabine, replied. "You don't seem like a cadet."

"I'm not..." Jason (Ezra) said, though there was a hint of anger in his voice, which Sabine caught.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked, grabbing his arm to stop him. She blushed when she realized what she did,

Ezra blushed slightly as well, but he turned to her and decided to tell the truth. "I'm... I'm fine."

"Where are your parents?" she asked then. She received a dark, but sad look, from the boy.

"I don't want to talk about it," he simply said.

She shrugged it off and after a while, she unconsciously began to sing softly. A song about two people becoming unlikely friends. After a while, she finished the song and she noticed Jason (Ezra) was blushing.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing..." he said, nervously. He didn't have the nerve to complement her singing voice.

There was an awkward silence between the two, which was broken by the sound of two adults calling for their daughter in a language Ezra didn't understand.

"That's my parents," Khora (Sabine) gasped. "We should split here. Goodbye, Jason."

She turned to leave, but Ezra caught her sleeve. "Will I ever see you again?"

She looked at him, surprised. She hesitated an answer, but managed to say, "I don't know... I mean my training at the academy will be difficult to get away from."

"We have got to see each other again. I don't care how long it takes," Ezra said.

The girl blushed and smiled. "Yeah, then I suppose we can see each other again."

Ezra smiled in return, but he wasn't finished, "Promise?"

Sabine nodded, "Promise."

Ezra let go of Sabine's sleeve and she gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other anymore than we did."

Ezra hesitated to return the hug, but he managed. They broke the hug and she ran to the corner of the buildings and stopped to look back at him.

"Thanks again for your help!" she called.

Ezra waved goodbye to his friend as she disappeared around the corner. He quickly scrambled up the side of the building and followed her to make sure she found her parents safely. He smiled when he saw Sabine reunite with her parents. They made their way out of the darker alleys and back to the spaceport where they boarded a family modified Kom'rk starship. Ezra returned to his apartment in the old radio tower and began snacking on his Jogan fruits, thinking about the events of the day.

* * *

 ***Back to the Present* (Yes I did that again)**

Sabine teared up slightly, which caught Ezra off guard. He quickly grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"That was you... That was really you that day," she said. There was no doubt about it now. "I'm so sorry, Ezra. I forgot about our promise."

Ezra's gaze softened, "Hey, you didn't break your promise."

Sabine looked up to his eyes. He continued to speak, "We still found each other again, didn't we? We just didn't realize it was each other. Maybe because of those fake names."

They shared a small laugh. They didn't really know what fake names they used, but it wasn't important. All they knew was they did use fake names.

Sabine pulled her husband into a passionate kiss, and she felt a decent kick from the baby. Sabine gasped softly into the kiss, which Ezra sensed was not his doing. He stared into Sabine's golden brown eyes and smiled.

"Was that the baby?" he asked.

Sabine nodded, her forehead rubbing against his. "Yup. That was our daughter."

They locked eyes and said the same thing, " _Our Mira._ "

They shared a laugh which was interrupted by Sabine's kissing. She laid on her back and quickly maneuvered so she was lying on top of Ezra a bit. They locked eyes once again, and they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"I love you so much, Ezra Bridger," Sabine cooed.

"I love you more, Mrs. Bridger," Ezra said, receiving a big, deep, passionate kiss from his wife.

* * *

 **Yup. My first One shot. Before any of you say anything, this is ONLY a one shot. Their honeymoon won't be in the official LITR story, but it will be mentioned. This entire thing, if not most of it, was Tython055's idea. If there was anybody else who had this sort of idea, you know who you are.**

 **Also I am planning on starting a DBZ/SWR crossover as well, though I'm going to have to focus on one story at a time. The next story to be updated will be LITR, and I apologize for putting that off for as long as I did.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Disney's Star Wars Rebels.**


End file.
